Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack
''Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack '' is the complete soundtrack for Final Fantasy XII. It also includes six tracks not included in the game that were only used in promotional stages. Vocals were performed by Angela Aki for the theme song, "Kiss Me Good-Bye". Also included in the soundtrack is Taro Hakase's Symphonic Poem: Hope, arranged by Yuji Toriyama and based on the game's main theme by Hitoshi Sakimoto. It was performed by the London Philharmonic Orchestra under the direction of Robin Smith. Track List (*) - Not In Game Disc One (1:13:35) 01. "Loop Demo" (ループデモ, Rūpu Demo) - 1:36 :Played during the first part of the Opening Movie. '02. "FINAL FANTASY ~FFXII Version~" (FINAL FANTASY ~FFXIIバージョン~, ''FFXII Bājon) - 1:17 :Played during the second part of the Opening Movie. An orchestrated version of the Final Fantasy theme. 03. "Opening Movie" ("Theme of FINAL FANTASY XII") (FINAL FANTASY XIIのテーマ) - 6:57 :The track played during the introduction cutscene from the wedding of Princess Ashe to the fall of Dalmasca. 04. "Infiltration" (潜入, Senyū) - 3:09 :Accompanies Captain Basch, Vossler, Reks and the rest of the Dalmascan soldiers during their rescue operation at Nalbina Fortress. 05. "Boss Battle" (ボス戦 Bosu ikusa) - 3:24 :The game's boss battle theme. Also used in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. 06. "Auditory Hallucination" (幻聴, Genchō) - 3:13 :Played during "Basch"'s traitorous act scene. 07. "Secret Practice" (秘密の練習, Himitsu no renshū) - 2:09 :Heard in the Port at Balfonheim. 08. "A Small Happiness" (小さな幸せ, Chiisana shiawase) - 0:08 :A track not featured in the game. 09. "The Royal City of Rabanastre"/"City Ward Upper Level" (王都ラバナスタ/市街地上層, Ōto Rabunasuta/Shigaichi jōsō) - 5:28 :The location theme for the Royal City of Rabanastre. #"Penelo's Theme" #"The Dream to be a Sky Pirate" #"Little Rascal" #"The Dalmasca Eastersand" #"Level Up!" #"Naivety" #"Coexistence" (Imperial Version) #"Signs of Change" #"Mission Start" (*) #"Rabanastre Downtown" #"Mission Failed" (*) #"Quiet Determination" #"The Dalmasca Westersand" #"Clan Headquarters" #"A Small Bargain" (*) #"Giza Plains" #"Parting with Penelo" #"The Garamsythe Waterway" #"An Omen" #"Rebellion" #"Nalbina Fortress Town Ward" Disc Two (1:13:33) #"The Princess' Vision" #"Clash of Swords" #"Victory Fanfare ~FFXII Version~" #"Abyss" #"Dark Clouds" (Imperial Version) #"A Promise with Balflear" #"Game Over" #"Nalbina Fortress Underground Prison" #"The Barbarians" #"Battle Drum" #"Theme of the Empire" #"Chocobo FFXII Arrange Ver.1" (*) #"The Barheim Passage" #"Sorrow" (Liberation Army Version) #"Basch's Reminiscence" #"Coexistence" (Liberation Army Version) #"The Skycity of Bhujerba" #"Secret of Nethicite" #"Dark Night" (Imperial Version) #"A Speechless Battle" #"The Dreadnought Leviathan Bridge" #"Challenging the Empire" #"State of Emergency" #"Upheaval" (Imperial Version) #"The Tomb of Raithwall" Disc Three (1:13:32) #"The Sandsea" #"Esper Battle" #"Sorrow" (Imperial Version) #"Seeking Power" #"Desperate Fight" #"Jahara, Land of the Garif" #"Ozmone Plain" #"The Golmore Jungle" #"Eruyt Village" #"You're Really a Child..." #"Chocobo ~FFXII Version~" #"An Imminent Threat" #"Clash on the Big Bridge ~FFXII Version~" #"Abandoning Power" #"The Stilshrine of Miriam" #"Time for a Rest" #"White Room" #"The Salikawood" #"The Phon Coast" #"Destiny" #"The Sochen Cave Palace" #"A Moment's Rest" #"Near the Water" #"The Mosphoran Highwaste" Disc Four (1:13:52) #"The Cerobi Steppe" #"Esper" #"The Port of Balfonheim" #"Nap" #"The Zertinan Caverns" #"A Land of Memories" #"The Forgotten Capital" #"The Feywood" #"Ashe's Theme" #"Giruvegan's Mystery" #"To the Place of the Gods" #"The Beginning of the End" #"To the Peak" #"The Sky Fortress Bahamut" #"Shaking Bahamut" #"The Battle for Freedom" #"The End of the Battle" #"Ending Movie" #"Kiss Me Good-Bye" -featured in FINAL FANTASY XII- #"Symphonic Poem "Hope" ~FINAL FANTASY XII PV ver.~" #"Theme of FINAL FANTASY XII" (Presentation Version) (*) Limited Edition The limited edition of the soundtrack will be stored in a DVD-style box complete with printed images on each disc. Also included, a 28-page booklet with many more printed images, providing more information about the soundtrack. Music samples See Also *''Kiss Me Good-Bye (Single)'' Links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/15267 VGMdb - Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/1531 VGMdb - Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack (Limited Edition)] Category: Final Fantasy XII Soundtracks Original 12 Category:Articles With Videos: Music